Hell'sSpawn
by Hothead61
Summary: Short story of Naruto I made on the spot with a few outlines to correct any mistake. Not good with summary other than Naruto Kane.


**I don't own Naruto, WWE, or any other characters and famous shows or movies that's already out there. This was just inspired by watching the match of Kane vs Wyatt family.**

**Hell's Demon**

**Chunin Exams Finals**

"Round 1 of the final exams is... Neji Hyuuga vs."

Suddenly, the whole arena is blinded by a huge fire that shot out from the corner of the field.

"Wha-what's going on Kakashi-sensei?" asks Sakura fearfully.

"I don't know but get ready for anything." replies Kakashi who lifts his headband to show his hidden Sharingan.

**(A/N: Imagine Kane's theme song.)**

"Who-cough-are you?" Asks the proctor for the third exam Hayate.

**(A/N: Hayate lives. Don't care what you think about it. My story.)**

"You may call me **Kane**."

Hearing this name brings a memory of a young boy who he thought of as his grandson.

_**Flashback 6 yrs. ago**_

_The scene shows of the Sandaime of Konoha staring sadly at the room of his surrogate grandson 'Naruto'._

_'Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep' hearing this, the Sandaime knows that Naruto is starting to wake up._

_-Naruto's POV-_

_"Ungh. Where am I?" asks a young boy with a bandage covering his whole fac quietly. But it seems, that it was not quiet enough._

_"Your in the hospital Naruto."_

_-Sandaime's POV-_

_Entering the room, the Sandaime hears the boy asks where he is. _

_-General POV-_

_"Your in the hospital Naruto."_

_"Jiji. Why? Why do they do this to me? I did nothing wrong."_

_"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm truly sorry. I thought they would understand."_

_**(A/N: That's right. Naruto knows about the Kyuubi and his parents. The villagers doesn't though.)**_

_"Doesn't seem like it though. What's this thing on my face anyway?"_

_"It seems that they have slowed the fox's healing and you now have a permanent scar on your face."says the Sandaime sadly._

_**(A/N: Imagine Naruto having the face of Two-Face from Dark Knight.)**_

_"They finally did it huh."_

_"What are you gonna do Naruto?"asks a very worried Sandaime._

_"If the villagers wants a demon, they'll get one. I'm not gonna let them do this to me anymore."announces Naruto while gripping the blanket roughly._

_"Are you sure Naruto? How are you going to do this?"_

_"Yeah I'm sure Jiji. I'm tired of letting them do this and shaming my parents sacrifice for this village. Kyuubi told me of one of his friends named 'Kane'. Kyuubi summoned him to my mindscape and Kane approved of me being his heir and I agreed. You will know it's me the next time you see me when you hear the name Kane."_

_'Sighs'"Very well. Just be careful out there Chunin Exams in 6 yrs will be held here so be here by then ok. I want to see you again."_

_"I will Jiji."_

_**Flashback ends**_

The now revealed Naruto aka Kane greets the Sandaime of Konoha.

"It's been awhile Hokage-sama."

"You know him Hokage-sama?"yells a random Jonin.

"Yes I do. It has been awhile Kane-san. Are you here to join the exams?"

"If you allow it."

At this, the Sandaime nods to Hayate to let him face against Neji.

"Alright then. Neji-cough-cough- vs Kane for the first match of the finals. Everyone not on-cough-cough- list please go up to the wait area."

As everyone leave the area, Neji starts talking about fate.

"Round 1... Fight!"announces a very annoyed proctor with a twitching eyebrow.

"Give up now. You don't stand a chance. Fate has deemed me to -"Suddenly he was cut off by a laugh from Kane.

"You really think that is going to stop me? **FOOL!** You don't know anything about Fate. You make your own fate and anyone who uses it as a crutch are weak willed ones."

"How dare you? Who do you think you are?!" asks a very angry, arrogant Neji.

"I dare since it's true. Nothing is set in fate and I'll show you why."

As Neji take his battle stance, Kane suddenly disappears and reappears with Neji's neck in his hand.

"WHAT!?" is what everybody who's watching the fight is thinking.

"F-f-f-fast!" says a very shocked Neji.

Suddenly he was slammed into the ground with such force that there was crater formed around them.

"H-h-how?" asks a very weak and nearly unconscious Neji.

"Because it's time for you to go to HELL!"

"SHOUSA KANE!"

Suddenly, a flash of bright red fire comes as Kane leaves the arena. When the flash was gone, Kane was gone also.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I know the fight scene was short but I'm not very good with it. If anyone wants to take this into a full story, feel free to do so. Just PM me for it and I'll PM you the few outlines I have for it.**


End file.
